The start of a new life
by codymartin2
Summary: Once your parents are gone there will be everlasting pain. Dusk Blaze lost his parents and fled to earth. Filled with sorrow and regret, he set's out on a journey to find his happiness again. Helped by a group of girls with superpowers, can he find his happiness again or will he be forever miserable?


**Absolute Misery **

**Yokohama, Japan**

**Friday June 8****th**** 2012**

**2:15 pm**

**Disclaimer: The Pretty Cure are owned by Toei. Dusk Blaze is owned by me.**

Pain was all that Dusk felt on his arrival to Earth just a few months ago. The pain he felt when he witnessed the destruction of his home _and _his parents. The only thing he felt was despair and angst. The first thing he did when he arrived was sat on a bench and sobbed. His parents said he was strong, stronger than both of them combined and yet he couldn't save them. This tragic experience leads him to an era of self-blame and trauma. He couldn't smile, he couldn't laugh. Why should he? He lost everything he loved and he had to power to save his own. As of right now he was walking towards Cosmo Clock 21.

He was walking towards the gondolas with a depressed look on his face. His face wasn't showing any joyful moods at all. Most people just went about on their daily lives. Dusk Blaze just continued on. However, he felt a presence, a dark and malevolent presence, "_Wha…. What the heck? This presence is so malevolent. Where is it coming from?" _he thought to himself.

Dusk stopped to look around for the mysterious presence. Whatever this presence is, it was strong, below his parents' level of strong, but strong enough to where this planet was in serious danger. His muscles tensed up; he was prepping for something big. Without warning the sky went from day to dark. People started to freak out about what's going on. Then a voice spoke to the city. It had an echo eerie enough to shivers down to even the most hardened of souls.

"My name is Fusion." The voice spoke to its terrified victims, "I shall destroy all and create a world of nothing but a pitch-black void."

"Who is this Fusion and what do is it mean by creating a world of nothing?" Dusk Blaze asked himself. However, he didn't have time to answer his question as explosions went off across the city. Dusk Blaze had to summon a forcefield just to protect himself from the sudden explosions. When the explosions died down, Dusk lowered his shield. Then he and other people heard footsteps that shook the very earth beneath them. Dusk Blaze looked at the source of the footsteps and saw a massive monster walking towards them. Glaring at the monster, Dusk clenched his fists and narrowed his vision at it. He started glowing in a green aura. The monster launched a massive breath attack at the place he was standing at. Dusk was about to stop the incoming attack but then something interesting happened.

The attacked had stopped just not by Dusk. He stopped glowing and just gave a slacked-jawed looked because he did nothing. "Wait. WHAT? I didn't do that. Who stopped that attack?" he asked. His question would be answered as he felt another presence. Actually, it was multiple presences, all strong but they were peaceful and non-Malevolent. "Look up there on the Ferris Wheel!" A voice shouted. "Someone is on the gondolas." "There not just one, five, ten, there are so many of them!" Dusk looked on to the gondolas and he saw multiple girls standing on the gondolas. He felt the exact same presence as he looked at the girls, "Ehh, they're the ones I sensed?" He continued to listen other people as they explained who these girls are, "When darkness threatens to cover the world, it's said they will always appear to protect us. The legendary warriors!"

"Legendary warriors?" Dusk said to himself. He spotted these weird creatures with lights waving. It seems like they were cheering for these warriors. "Wait who are those creatures and why are waving these lights? This is just plain out weird." Dusk stated with a bewildered expression. The group of mysterious heroines jumped off the gondolas and flew right towards the monsters with intent on fighting it. The crowd below started cheering from below chanting, "You can do it Pretty Cure!"

"Pretty Cure? Is that what there called?" Dusk questioned before narrowing his focus at the raging monster again, "They need help, they can't do this alone." He spoke as his green aura appeared again. It glowed brighter and brighter. Eventually a pillar of green light appeared. The Pretty Cure, Fusion and the civilians turned their attention to the mysterious light. "Whoa what is that?" a voice in the crowd spoke.

"What is that light?" Cure Black asked as she looked slack jawed.

The mysterious green light broke the sound barrier and charged at Fusion. Fusion fired another breath attack at the light. But that attack was had no effect as the light pierced through Fusion. Causing a massive explosion blinding everyone in smoke. When the smoke cleared. Fragments of Fusion scattered everywhere. The green light disappeared, leaving the Pretty Cure in total shock of what just transpired.

"That green light just defeated Fusion. But where did that green light come from?" Cure Dream asked as she got up.

**Vetadora**

**Thursday, January 12 2012 **

"_Son you need to go now! An old enemy is back and he wants us dead!" and grown man, Sun Blaze shouted to his sun as he holds of some mysterious foes using his mastery in martial arts._

"_No Dad I will stay and help you fight! You said I was stronger than both you and Mom I can do this!" Dusk responded._

"_This isn't your fight yet. You're not ready for this kind of enemy. You need to head to Earth NOW! We'll hold them off while you escape" Dusk's mom Dawn Blaze commanded as she lit on herself on fire and charged at the massive army._

"_But…" Dusk started but was interrupted by Sun._

"_Dusk listen to me there is a house located on Earth that will get you the power to defeat the leader of the Black Cathedral we may not have enough here but you do you need to go to earth now!" Sun explained._

"_O-okay" he responded as started shedding tears. His mind was telling him that it was time to go and get this mysterious power. But his heart was telling him to stay and fight and protect his parents. Reluctantly nodding he starts to fly off when he hears his mother voice._

"_Take care son we love you." She said as she ignites her self in a green aura and charges again creating a massive explosion. _

"_I-I-I I love you both to." He responded as he turned around and blasted off at speeds faster than light and shot towards earth. When escaped Vetadora he turned around to see the last of home. But then Vetadora exploded and along with it Dawn and Sun Blaze. "MOM! DAD!" he screamed in horror as tears started to fall completely. _

**Yokohama, Japan**

**Saturday June 9****th**** 2012**

**9:24 am**

"NOOOOOOOO!" Dusk screamed as woke up he from his nightmare. This reoccurring nightmare has been with him since he witnessed the death of his parents. He touched his face, it was wet. He cried in the middle of his own dream. Getting up he exited his hideout he created. As soon as he arrived to earth, he's created his own home under the earth. His father taught him this. Dusk thanks his father everyday since he arrived on this planet. He questioned if his parents use to live here. If so then that's why they suggested this play. Their culture is similar to how Dusk has been raised on Vetadora.

Dusk walked around downtown; it was a beautiful morning. The sky was bright blue and birds were chirping peacefully. This would be enough to make anyone smile. But not Dusk, he walked around to clear his mind. He desperately tries move on like his mother told him. But none of it was working. What can he do? He doesn't have anyone left to turn to. Sighing he kept going as he turned to corner, he saw an electronic store playing the news from the attack last night.

"A mysterious monster appeared in downtown Yokohama yesterday plunging the city into crisis. However, a mysterious group of girls appeared and save the day. The only name we have for them is the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure." They showed everything from the girls charging at the monster and Dusk finishing it off. Dusk just stood there and thought about last night.

A group of girls walked by and shouted, "Pretty Cure are so cool!" then one girl turned to Dusk, "Hey sir do you think the Pretty Cure are cool?" she asked.

This snapped Dusk out of his trance, "Oh umm…" Dusk sputtered then responded, "Yeah they're cool." He nervously scratches the back of his head. The girls left leaving giggling about the mysterious heroines. Dusk set off again on his journey as he continued along when he hit a girl with brown hair and two pig-tails who was in a school uniform. She was wearing a yellow bracelet on her right arm.

"I-I'm sorry!" The girl hesitantly apologizes and then she runs off.

"Looks like that girl was in a hurry." Dusk muttered to himself as he kept walking. He turned the corner he was going into downtown to do some shopping for himself. Since he can snap just about anything into existence. He has control over matter, something that his parents can do. He could have snapped the food into existence. But Dusk knew that he needed to get used to this world and by doing that is exposing himself to the culture around him. He was going to continue to market but he was stopped by mysterious voice coming from the alleyway.

"Pretty Cure where are you at?! I can't find them anywhere; I shouldn't have left Hibiki; now I'm lost…" The cat stopped talking and turned her head and covered her mouth. Knowing that a boy just heard her speak. The cat was taken aback as she expected no one to show up in this side street.

"Y-You didn't hear anything I'm just an ordinary cat! Uhh, Meow…" The cat defended herself. Dusk let out a few chuckles.

"Yeah I've heard everything. Can you please tell me your name?" Dusk politely asks.

The cat hesitated for a little bit before she speaks out a name, "H-Hummy." Dusk Blaze gave out a smile, "Dusk Blaze, nice to meet you." Hummy relaxed herself knowing that this stranger is friendly. She figured that he could help her with finding her lost friends. But Dusk beat her to the punch.

"Are you lost?" He asked the cat fairy.

"Yes. I'm looking for my friends, have you found them?" Hummy asks hoping to get an answer.

Dusk shook his head, "Sadly no I haven't. If you want, I can help you find them." He offered.

Hummy gave out a smile, "Yes I would love that."

"Okay where do we start?" Dusk asked.

"Let's head to the park. That's where the last time I see them." Suggested the Major Land fairy.

Hummy leapt on Dusk's shoulder they walked to the park. Dusk wondered about where the Hummy was from. Dusk assumed that she was cat; but she wasn't like any cats Dusk have seen. Dusk question will have to wait for his question to be answered later as he currently arriving at the park.

"Hey Hummy, I got ask you something." Dusk ask catching Hummy attention

"Yes?" She responded.

"What are your friends like?" He asked her.

They stop Hummy remained silent for a second, she was thinking about telling Dusk her friends are the Pretty Cure. Can he be trusted with such a secret? After a while, Hummy made up her mind, and prepare to talk to him. With the decision being made Hummy leapt off Dusk shoulders and gave him a determined look.

"Dusk, if I tell you this, will you promise you won't tell anyone?" Hummy asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know anyone but okay I won't tell anyone." Dusk replied.

"So, do you remember the monster attack yesterday?" Hummy asked again.

"Yes, what about it?" Dusk asked.

"Well they are the Pretty Cure. Their names are Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, Kurokawa Ellen, and Shirabe Ako. Together they are called Suite Pretty Cure." Hummy explained.

Dusk recognized the name; this could be an essential help to Dusk's search. He could sense their power, "Suite Pretty Cure is it? Is there more of these Pretty Cure?" He asked.

"Yes, there are 23 other cures and seven teams." Hummy states

This could be a problem for Dusk. If he can sense their power that means there is a chance that he could stumble upon a wrong team.

Meanwhile they have arrived at the park. Dusk and Hummy split up to cover more ground. Hummy made sure to keep herself quiet and hidden so she wouldn't be attracting any unwanted attention.

Dusk used his powers to sense the Pretty Cure. Despite Dusk knowing that he could find the wrong team maybe he could have another team help their cause.

**30 Minutes Later**

Dusk and Hummy met each other again. Hummy had a frown on her face. She had no results; she was about to ask Dusk if he had any luck.

"Any luck finding my friends?" She asked with desperation in her voice.

Dusk sadly shook his head, "Sadly no; I'm sorry." He apologizes.

"It's such a big city to. It might take a while to find them." Hummy stated.

"Don't worry we'll find them. It will just take a little bit of time."

Deciding to take a break Dusk and Hummy rested on a bench. Dusk continued to sense for the Pretty Cure just in case they happen to be passing by. Hummy decided to use this time to ask Dusk some questions.

"Where you come from?" She asked.

Dusk froze, he was not expecting that question. He didn't want tell Hummy the truth. Since he didn't want to give her a heavy burden. So, he thought up of a lie.

"I live in an apartment with my parents." He responded. That statement hurt his heart.

"Do you have any friends?" She asked.

Dusk again was taken aback. He didn't have any friends at all. So, he was going to respond to this by telling the truth.

"No, it's just me." He responded

"What?! No Friends? Do you get lonely?" Hummy asked again.

Dusk was only in trying to fit in to his new home. He didn't think about making friends ever since he arrived on the planet.

"I just moved here so I didn't really have time to make friends." Dusk replied.

Hummy processed the details for a second. He just moved here so there aren't people he is familiar with. "_Poor kid, he must be lonely" _She thought.

Hummy finally made up her mind on about what she said, "I'll be your friend!"

"Eh?!"

"Since you have no friends, how about I be your friend instead?" Hummy offered with a big smile

"Eh, sure why not." Dusk replied in honesty.

"Yay!" Hummy exclaimed that she made a new friend.

Dusk and Hummy sat there for a little longer. They admired the view; Dusk smiled a little, he never been in a place like this and yet it was so peaceful.

However, peace did not last long as Dusk felt a presence a smaller but familiar dark presence. Disturbed, he got up, _"What the? This feels like the presence from yesterday, but it's smaller."_

"Dusk is something wrong?"

"I feel something bad is about to happen."

When he said that, a green slime went flying past the both of them. Alarming both Dusk and Hummy.

"It's Fusion!" Hummy shouted.

"_It is Fusion! But I thought I defeated him last night! He must have broken into pieces when I hit it. Could it try to reform into that giant monster like it did last night." _Dusk thought.

"We got to go after him, to prevent him from wreaking havoc in the city again." Hummy stated.

Dusk nodded, he was going to fight Fusion again, "Hummy let's go." He commanded.

"But you can't fight Fusion! You'll get hurt! We need to find the Pretty Cure!" Hummy pleaded.

"We don't have time! If we don't stop Fusion here he could hurt a lot of people."

Hummy thought about it, he was right. Even if it's a small part of Fusion is still dangerous.

"Let's go." Hummy stated.

Dusk nodded, Hummy hoped into his arms. Dusk began chase the green slime at high speeds. When he caught up to it; he saw five more fragments merge into one.

"_There merging; I knew it! It's trying to form into big monster we saw yesterday. I got to stop it."_

They arrived another park that was empty. Fusion stopped there, it noticed Dusk was following him and decided stop. It transformed into a green, buff humanoid like figure.

"Hummy wait here." Dusk ordered.

"Please be careful; Fusion is a strong opponent." Hummy warned.

"I will." He promised.

Hummy hid behind a pipe. She peaked her head to watch the confrontation between Dusk and Hummy. She was worried about Dusk's safety will he be okay.

Dusk was walking at the steady pace towards Fusion. When he got close, he ignited his green aura which **shocked** Hummy.

"_Wait! It's that green light again! Could he be the one that defeated Fusion yesterday?" _Hummy thought in complete shock.

Dusk began to talk to the figure, "Okay I don't know how you escaped yesterday. I thought I defeated you. But I will stop you from reforming with your comrades!"

"_He is the one who defeated Fusion."_

**Cue "Caffeine" (feat. Lamar Hall) **

With that being said, Fusion charged at Dusk and tried to throw a punch, however Dusk blocked it with his forearm and counterattacked with a karate kick to the stomach. Fusion was pushed back, then Dusk charged at Fusion and attempted a drop kick. Fusion teleported out of the way and Dusk missed. Fusion appeared behind him with its left arm gearing up for a punch, Dusk sensed the attack and countered with a roundhouse kick. This once again set Fusion back has, Fusion used its feet to skid himself to a stop. Tearing up the ground in the progress. Dusk then held out his hand, formed a Japanese symbol made out a fire and shot it at Fusion. Fusion crossed its arms and blocked it, causing an explosion. Out of the smoke, Fusion charged at Dusk and Dusk did the same. Their fists met causing a strong wind to blow throughout the area. Then they threw punches and kicks at each other with a blinding pace.

**End Caffeine (Feat. Lamar Hall) **

Meanwhile Hummy was watching the fight with complete shock. She knew the Pretty Cure were strong. But this fragment in particular could even take multiple Pretty Cure teams to defeat it. However, Dusk was handling this very powerful fragment of Fusion on his own.

"Whoa." Was what Hummy managed to breath out while watching the fight. The fighting skill and power of this boy was insane!

* * *

Meanwhile at place to close to park where Dusk and Fusion were doing battle. A group of six girls and a couple of fairies were searching for Fusion.

"Jeez, we've been searching for Fusion for hours and we haven't found a single clue of him." A girl with pink hair complained.

"Patience Nozomi, I really sure we might run it Fusion soon he might come to us." Rin tried to calm her pouting friend.

"What if the other Pretty Cure encounter Fusion would they need our help?" Urara asked with concerned voice.

"Possibly, but the other Cures are strong as well. They can handle a Fusion fragment themselves." Komachi explains

"Komachi is right, the other cures will be okay, right now we need to focus on finding Fusion." Karen says as she backs up Komachi.

"So let's continue then Fusion isn't going to find himself." Kurumi commands.

The Yes! Pretty Cure 5 then heard an explosion from the park.

"Where did that explosion come from?" Coco asked in shock.

"I don't know but we need to check it out." Nuts said

The girls nodded in agreement while shouting,

"Pretty Cure Metamorphose!"

"Sky Rose Translate!"

The five girls turned into the Yes! Pretty Cure Five while Kurumi turned into Milky Rose.

* * *

**Cue Super Mario Bros Z OST : Devil May Cry 3 Battle 2**

Back at the battle, Fusion finally managed to land a punch at Dusk as he was sent flying back. Dusk did some back flips and leapt to the air. Fusion followed him, Dusk threw back his arm and it glowed pink. Dusk swung his arm out, firing out a pink, crescent energy at Fusion. It hit Fusion sending him falling to the ground hard. Dusk used this opening to preform a diving kick. On the way down Dusk ignited is leg on fire and electricity. It hit Fusion dead on and caused an explosion. When the smoke disappeared, Fusion got up and looked around for his opponent; but Dusk had vanished, Fusion then heard a sound coming from above. Dusk charged at Fusion from directly above him with his fist ignited in fire. However, Fusion teleported out the way and Dusked punched the ground on pumping up smoke. Fusion appeared behind him kicked form the behind. Using his matter manipulation to form a sword; Dusk thrusted the sword into the ground skidding to a halt. Dusk ignited the sword on fire, readied himself, and charged at Fusion again; when came close to Fusion, he jumped up and threw the sword so fast that it spun in circles quickly hitting Fusion while it was trying to block it. Dusk caught the sword by the hilt and performed a horizontal slice. But Fusion somehow formed a sword of his own made out of himself. Fusion intercepted Dusk's sword with his sword. Dusk then swung his sword diagonally down and horizontally left and repeated the motion from the right. Fusion did backflips before countering. The swords keep clanging until they are met in a deadlock. Dusk used the deadlock as a distraction to kick Fusion in the stomach launching him back before hitting the playground, breaking it. Dusk deformed his sword, then he charged at Fusion again. He managed to land a heavy punch that sent Fusion flying back having him roll against the ground.

Fusion was clearly getting tired, it tried to charge at Dusk once more and tried to land a punch, but he caught it. Dusk spun around and got right next to Fusion. He grabbed him lifted him up and threw it into a building where Fusion tried to recover but couldn't. Fusion's body took too much punishment.

**End Super Mario Bros Z OST : Devil May Cry 3 Battle 2**

* * *

Dusk knew it was time to end this, he held out both of his hands it started to glow purple with electricity and blue swirl. Dusk then fired a beam of purple energy hitting Fusion. The Fusion fragment disintegrated into ashes.

Dusk let a breath of relief, he then called to Hummy.

"You can come out Hummy; It's safe." Dusk said.

Hummy came out of her hiding space.

"Whoa you were amazing. I couldn't believe a person like you held so much power. I know in order to take down that Fusion of that magnitude you would need multiple Pretty Cure working together; but you took it down on your own. Why did you hide the fact that you have powers from me?" Hummy asked.

Dusk smiled, "Well I wanted to keep my powers a secret from you so I wouldn't scare you."

"Why would you do that? It's clear now that the city needs your strength along with the Pretty Cures. Can you please help us out?" Hummy asked.

"Of course, I'll help you out." Dusk replied.

"Come on we need to go before…." Dusk started before he was interrupted by a girl's voice. He turned around to see Yes! Pretty Cure Five.

"Who are you?" Cure Dream asked Dusk.

"Uh…." Dusk was unsure how to responded.

"Yes! Pretty Cure Five is here!" Hummy exclaimed.

"Wait Hummy?! Where is Hibiki in the others?" Coco asked.

"I got lost and this boy over here is helping me." Hummy explained.

"What is going on?" Dusk muttered in absolute confusion.

**Oh man this took me way too long. I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
